J'ai brisé notre promesse
by TeamLouis
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouvent tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande. Juste pour du sexe. Dur, bestial. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent...


**Disclaimer :** les personnages et le lieu appartiennent à JKR sauf l'histoire… Je me suis aussi inspirée du livre _Le faire ou mourir_, de Claire-Lise Marguier.

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Je me sens pas dans mon état normal en ce moment, ça a des répercutions sur mes OS x)

**Warning :** Slash avec lemon, vous êtes prévenus !

**Enjoy !**

….

J'attends sagement dans la salle sur demande, assis sur un lit aux draps de soie noire, j'attends que tu viennes me rejoindre. Ce soir, tu vas me baiser, comme tous les autres soirs depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne sais plus très bien comment notre relation à débuter, je me souviens juste que c'était avant la guerre, j'étais à bout de nerfs et toi aussi, et au détour d'un couloir, lors d'une de nos bagarres quotidiennes, la pression a augmenté et je me suis rapidement trouvé nu, plaqué contre un mur, toi en moi. Et on a recommencé les autres soirs. Juste du sexe, dur, brutal, bestial, rien d'autre. Puis la bataille finale a éclaté, pour faire court, on a eu plusieurs jours d'abstinence. Un manque purement sexuel, c'est à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé dans ta chambre à te supplier de me prendre violemment. On ne s'embrassait jamais, parce que, selon tes dires, «il n'y a que les couples qui s'embrassent ». Un jour cependant, tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, mais tu m'as fait promettre : « pas de sentiments ». Cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé, puis j'ai compris que c'était plus que du désir que j'éprouvais pour toi… Ca fait trois semaines que j'ai eu cette illumination, et je meurs un peu plus chaque jour. Car tu ne m'aimes pas. Tes cheveux blonds cendrés, tes yeux gris, ton corps svelte, la douceur de ta peau, ton odeur si particulière, tes gémissements qui tirent dans les aigus, la manière dont tu cris mon prénom lorsque tu jouis… Tu es devenu une drogue. Ma drogue. Vivre pour un amour impossible, ce n'est pas vivre, alors j'attends le jour où j'aurais suffisamment de courage pour me tuer. Le temps passe lentement, tu es bien long ce soir, j'ai hâte que tu me fasses tien, et pourtant j'ai peur. J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, inscrite sur ma peau, que tu verras sans aucune difficulté lorsque mon corps nu te sera offert. J'appréhende ta réaction, j'appréhende ce que tu vas dire, j'appréhende ce que tu vas faire. Je me demande si tu me laisseras, si tu reviendras ou si c'est notre dernière fois. Tu apparais soudain, me sortant de mes songes, ton regard se pose sur moi, et tes yeux d'ordinaire si clairs sont déjà assombris par le désir. Tu avances vers moi avec une allure féline, je me sens faible de voir que cette simple vision me fait durcir. Tu grimpes à quatre pattes sur le matelas et approche dangereusement ton visage du mien.

-Bonsoir…, souffles-tu contre mes lèvres avant de t'en emparer.

Tu m'allonges et je te laisse faire, tu prends place entre mes jambes, ta bouche toujours la mienne. Ta langue caresse habilement ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvre légèrement la bouche et débute alors un ballet passionné. Ta main se glisse lentement sous ma chemise, et effleure du bout des doigts mon ventre, ma peau frissonne à ce contact. Ta bouche me quitte pour venir martyriser mon cou en le suçant, le mordillant, faisant en sorte de me marquer tien, tandis que tes doigts s'affairent à enlever un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Tu m'enlèves ce tissu qui te gêne et ta langue retrace une ligne imaginaire partant de ma mâchoire, frôlant mes lèvres, brûlant ma gorge, lapant ma clavicule pour enfin trouver ces petits bouts de chair que tu prends entre tes lèvres pour les maltraiter. Mon souffle est erratique, ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté, ces simples succions me procurent des sensations que toi seul peut me procurer. Ta langue reprend son petit jeu, passant entre les sillons de mes abdos, mimant l'acte sexuel avec mon nombril, suivant la fine ligne de poils bruns qui te mène à la boucle de ma ceinture. Tu glisses tes doigts dedans et me l'enlèves en un geste rapide et maitrisé, mon jean rejoint le sol dans un bruit mou. Mon cœur bat la chamade, tu vas bientôt découvrir mon énorme bêtise, c'est qu'une question de quelques secondes. Tu m'arraches mon caleçon, tu m'observes, je ferme rapidement mes jambes.

-Attends, dis-tu d'un ton dur.

Tu poses ta main sur mon genou et le pousse vers l'extérieur, pour avoir une vue sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? me demandes-tu en désignant de la tête les blessures sur ma cuisse gauche.

-Personne…, réponds-je en rougissant, avant de me faufiler dans les draps.

-Harry ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

Je sursaute, et te regarde d'un air horrifié, je me mets à pleurer.

-Arrête s'il te plait…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? dis-tu en me rejoignant sous la couette.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles inquiet, pourquoi tu sembles t'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que le sexe, et pourquoi je suis prêt à tout t'avouer. Tu caresses délicatement mes cicatrices.

-Tes blessures sont peu profondes, parallèles et de même longueur, j'en conclue que ce sont des scarifications... Alors pourquoi Harry ?

Je me retourne pour te faire face. Je dois tout te dire.

-Parce que je peux plus vivre comme ça. Parce que je veux qu'on soit plus que des amants. Parce que j'ai cassé notre promesse. Parce que je veux partager plus qu'un lit avec toi. Parce que ma vie n'est rien sans toi. Parce que tu fais parcourir des frissons sur ma peau rien qu'en prononçant mon prénom. Parce que je te veux à mes côtés chaque matin. Parce que je te veux mien chacune des mes nuits. Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux. Parce que tu es ce que je n'aurais jamais. Parce que c'est trop compliqué. Parce qu'en même temps, c'est tellement évident. Parce que je t'aime. Tout simplement.

Tu me regardes, la bouche entrouverte, avec des yeux de poisson rouge. Tu changes de position et te mets sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Je t'ai visiblement mis très mal à l'aise, je me lève avec l'intention de me rhabiller et de quitter la salle au plus vite.

-Ne pars pas. S'il te plait…

Tu as parlé tellement bas que je ne suis même pas sûr que tu ais prononcé ces mots.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Sincèrement. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te montrer que je tenais à toi. Je suis désolé que tu te sois scarifié à cause de moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer tout ce mal. Je suis désolé d'avoir instauré cette promesse stupide. Je suis désolé d'être trop fier. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire plus tôt. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu prononcer ces trois petits mots. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te dire ''je t'aime''…

Je reste bouche bée. Tu pleures, et j'ai mal de te voir dans cet état. Je glisse à tes côtés sous les draps, et passe mon bras autour de ta taille, j'embrasse ton épaule. Tu orientes ton visage vers le mien, j'essuie tes larmes du bout des doigts, tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, ne te fais plus de mal, je t'en prie..., dis-tu doucement.

-Drago, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne recommencerais plus, je te le promets…

Je t'embrasse avec passion et glisse mes doigts sous ton T-shirt avant d'effleurer tes flancs. Je m'allonge sur toi, faisant rencontrer nos virilités aillant retrouver leur vigueur, nous arrachant un soupir de contentement. Ma main déboucle délicatement la ceinture de ton jean et descend la fermeture de celui-ci. Mes doigts se glissent entre ton pantalon et ton boxer et caressent lentement ton érection à travers le tissu, tu gémis. D'un coup de hanche légèrement brutal, tu inverses les positions, puis te détaches de moi et retires hâtivement le surplus de vêtements. Nu comme un ver, beau comme un dieu, tu es d'une luxure sans faille… Je me redresse et t'embrasse amoureusement, je te veux…

-Dray… S'il te plait…

-Hum ? dis-tu en mordant mon lobe d'oreille.

-Prends… prends-moi... maintenant…, articule-je périlleusement.

Tes lèvres retrouvent les miennes tandis qu'un doigt rentre dans mon intimité et commence à me préparer, un deuxième s'ajoute et tu fais des mouvements de ciseaux, détendant mes chairs, m'arrachant quelques larmes de douleur. Un troisième doigt finit ma préparation et tu souris contre ma bouche lorsque tu touches mon point sensible et que j'étouffe un cri. Tu retires ta main, et un sort de lubrification plus tard, tu me pénètres avec une douceur qui m'était alors inconnue. Je suis heureux de découvrir cette partie de toi, cette partie de toi, amoureuse de moi. Tu me laisses quelques instants d'adaptation, c'est un peu trop long à mon goût, j'entame le premier coup de rein. Tes vas-et-viens débutent, tes yeux accrochent les miens pour ne plus se lâcher, je relève la tête pour capturer tes lèvres. Tes coups de butoir sont lents, lascifs, rien à voir avec le rythme bestial de notre nuit dernière. Il semblerait que tu veuilles faire durer ce moment d'intimité… Mais lorsque tu frappes accidentellement ma prostate et que des décharges électriques parcourent ma colonne vertébrale, je suis dans l'obligation de te supplier d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Tu t'exécutes, nous emmenant rapidement au septième ciel. Je jouis en criant ton prénom qui se répercute dans la pièce silencieuse, et mes chairs se resserrant autour de toi, tu viens dans un long râle de pure délectation. Tu te retires, et t'étends à mes côtés, essoufflé, le corps tremblant. Nos respirations s'apaisent peu à peu, tu te rapproches de moi et niches ton visage dans mon cou, je sens ton souffle chaud contre ma peau.

-Je t'aime Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

C'est assez perturbent de t'appeler comme ça, il va falloir que je m'habitue.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…, chuchotes-tu.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais déjà amoureux de toi au début de notre relation, avoues-tu, honteux

Je suis stupéfait. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Puis plus j'y réfléchis, moins ça me parait stupide.

-Je crois que moi aussi…

-Mais on a refusé de se l'avouer, rigoles-tu.

-Exact !

Ta bouche trouve la mienne pour un baiser tendre et amoureux. Je me blottis contre toi, humant ton odeur, celle qui va finir par m'endormir. Maintenant, je comprends enfin : je savais déjà que je t'aimais, notre premier soir…


End file.
